


[Podfic] Unwavering

by froggyfun365



Series: The Descent Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Cutting, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Drinking, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Hell, Research, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam On Demon Blood, Sibling Incest, Slash, Swearing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Unexpected". Sam and Dean end up at Bobby's, where Sam's trying his damndest to save what's left of his brother's soul. However, Dean's determined to destroy Sam long before that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwavering](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69207) by redtapestry. 



> This is the story that started it all... This series was my first ever attempt at podficcing way back in 2010 so I was still recording with a headset and editing was all trial and error. I may go back and re-record these all some day but I kind of like being able to see how much I've evolved as a podficcer and for never having done it before I actually think they're pretty darn good! Although it might be a tad fast...
> 
> But let me know what you think. Listen and leave some feedback! Comments are love! Enjoy :)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/a0y7u6nwfxgtg6pevxfd). Duration: 00:16:09; 14.7MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> ** Part 2 of 5 **


End file.
